Battlecruiser (StarCraft II)/Development
The battlecruiser was deemed to be an essential unit from StarCraft and as such, it was deemed that it should return for its sequel.2010, Starcraft 2: Battlecruiser. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 However, the battlecruiser was rarely seen in competitive StarCraft matches, while StarCraft II was to be designed specifically around skill-based e-sports. Dustin Browder and David Kim looked for ways to replace the battlecruiser because of this, but had no luck. The battlecruiser was considered so iconic that making the unit smaller or faster would change its identity.2018-04-03, EVOLUTION COMPLETE: REIMAGINING CLASSIC STARCRAFT UNITS FOR STARCRAFT II. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-03-07 The battlecruiser used to fire multiple laser bolts,Phreak. 2008-07-07. StarCraft II - Blizzard Worldwide Invitational Version. Blogspot (Blog). Accessed 2008-07-09.LordofAscension. 2009-04-04. WWI 08 - Comprehensive StarCraft II Review. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. each inflicting low damage.http://images.ccnec.com/pic/2007/08/04/20070804131202669_C.JPG This attack could only target one unit,Karune. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. but once a target was dead, the rest of the blasts immediately moved to the next target,StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-18. WWI 2008 - Comprehensive StarCraft II Review. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-18. thus wasting no attack on any already-dead target. Abilities The battlecruiser's abilities have undergone some changes in development, such as replacing its Plasma Torpedo ability with a Missile Barrage ability. This was changed as the plasma torpedoes did splash damage, thus overlapping with the role of the siege tank.I <3 SC Contest : Blizzard Interview. Judge Hype StarCraft II. Accessed on 2008-03-10 *'Plasma Torpedoes:' An area-of-effect air-to-ground weapon which dealt damage over time2008-03-17. Lipton. I interview Joneagle about his experience with Starcraft 2. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. and was effective against weak swarming units (like marines and zerglings).Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. It added multiple small barrels to the front of the ship's hammerhead.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Abilities Removed By Beta The weapon options other than the Yamato Cannon were removed from multiplayer by the beta. Blizzard found players rarely used the other options, and so they needlessly added complexity. However, they will be available in single-player.Michael Graf. 2010-03-25. Starcraft 2 - Exclusive interview with lead designer Dustin Browder. Gamestar. Accessed 2010-03-27. The Weapons Refit upgrade name was recycled for the Yamato Cannon upgrade. Each version of the battlecruiser was treated as a different unit for UI purposes; double clicking on a Yamato-equipped battlecruiser would select all such battlecruisers but would not select battlecruisers with the Missile Barrage upgrade.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18.Zero. 2009-04-04. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Defensive Matrix Missile Barrage These abilities appeared in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. Heart of the Swarm During development, the battlecruiser temporarily gained the Redline Reactor ability.The Rusher. 2011-10-26. A complete list of all multiplayer HOTS changes/additions, now that Blizzcon is over. Reddit. Accessed 2011-10-29. This "doubles movement speed and increases acceleration of the Battlecruiser for 6 seconds".KDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. and was intended to enhance mobility in the late-game.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 The ability cost 100 energyKDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. and had a cooldown.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-10-22. BlizzCon 2011 StarCraft II Multiplayer Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-10-23. The ability was removed later in development.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). 2012. The battlecruiser was going to do extra damage against ground (+10 rather than +8), but it remained 8 damage to ground upon release. Raiderrobert. 2012-09-05. Summary of HOTS Changes. Reddit. Accessed 2012-09-09. "Battlecruiser interceptors" are mentioned in Heart of the Swarm beta files.Blizzard Entertainment. Heart of the Swarm beta Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 Legacy of the Void With Patch 3.8.0, battlecruisers had their energy bars removed. In addition, the colossus reactor upgrade was also removed.Patch 3.8. Battle.net. Accessed 2016-11-27. References Category: StarCraft II development